Steady
by SilverMidnight52
Summary: Sam goes to sleep with thoughts of his brother laying in bed with him. He's more than happy knowing it isn't a dream. Wincest


I own nothing. Wincest.

* * *

As Dean left the room I couldn't help but roll my eyes. He decided that knight he was going to a bar while I wanted nothing more than sleep. I guess it didn't occur to him that I wanted him there with me.

Shaking my head I stripped off my shirt as I headed into the bathroom. I needed to get this blood off of me before I went to bed. Sleeping in blood was not my idea of a restful sleep.

It wasn't long before I was clean and curled under the blanket. For a motel room the bed was comfortable and the blanket seemed new and fluffy. You would have thought that would warm me, but I still felt cold.

The truth was I just wanted my brothers arms around me. His warmth soaking into me as he lulled me to sleep. I could almost feel his breath trailing over the back of my neck. Except it was all just a dream.

I had tried so hard to ignore my dreams about him, but they never went away. In the back of my mind I would always be in love with Dean. I just had to make sure the older man never knew.

Closing my eyes I cuddled further into the blanket trying to ignore my thoughts. It wasn't going to happen so there was really no point in thinking about it. At least I tried to ignore the thoughts. I ended up falling asleep dreaming of Dean kissing my neck.

Wait, someone...Someone was actually kissing my neck. My eyes shot open as my heat stated to pound in my chest. I started to reach for the gun under my pillow only to have a strong hand thread its fingers in mine.

"Relax, Sammy," Dean soothed in my ear, "I got you. Let big brother take care of you."

A whimper fell from my lips as I tilted my head to the side. I had no idea what I was expecting, but the softness Dean was showing wasn't it. I began to wonder if it was Dean at all. Rolling over I planned to find out only to freeze.

I had seen Dean picking up people for years, but he never had that look in his eyes. Like the thing he was looking at was the most precious thing in the world. It was then that I realized he was looking at me.

"Dean?" I whispered staring at him.

"It's okay, Sammy," Dean smiled gently leaning down to kiss my shoulder, "Just relax, baby boy."

Swallowing roughly I nodded my head, but I couldn't bring myself to relax. Dean leaned down brushing his lips against my back while humming lowly. I could feel the sound echoing through my body causing me to sigh.

"That's it," Dean's hand roamed over my back, "Relax. Let me take care of you. Know how much I love that."

"You do?" I questioned softly.

"Of course I do, Sam. I don't know what I'd do if you left again."

Biting my lower lip I moved slow so I was lying on my back. I could feel my heart race as a shaky hand came up to brush against Dean's face. He offered me a small smile turning his head to kiss my wrist.

"I don't want to go anywhere," I offered a small smile.

The smile Dean gave me sent a warmth blooming in my stomach. Threading my fingers through my brothers hair and brought him down into a kiss. My eyes slipped shut letting the warmth run through my body completely.

Our movements were slow as Dean worked his clothes off and climbed under the blanket. He gently rested a hand on my thighs and pulled them apart before kneeling between them. Swallowing roughly I reached towards him only for him to shake his head.

"Let me take care of you, Sammy," Dean pleaded, "Please. I'll take care of you. Always take good care of you, little brother."

Whimpering softly I nodded letting my hands fall to my sides. Dean's smile widened as he kissed down my body. Letting my eyes slip shut I licked my lips trying to keep some rational thought.

That was blown out the window when lips wrapped around my cock. Gasping for air I tried to hold back my orgasm, but Dean most have realized that. His hand moved so he was rolling my balls in his hands.

"Dean..." I gasped, "I can't...Need...Please!"

"Shh," Dean rubbed my lower stomach, "What do you want, little brother? I thought my mouth would be enough. What else do you need?"

"Cock. De...Need your cock. Fuck me."

Dean laughed slowly reaching down to the floor and bringing out a bottle of lube. He poured the slick over his fingers before giving me a wink. His eyes never left mind as he slipped a finger in me.

Gasping I gripped the bedspread at the pain. This might have been my first time with Dean, but there had been a few guys over the years. College was a very enlightening time for me.

As the pain faded Dean slipped another finger in me. Taking a deep breath I slowly let it out feeling my body relax. Fingers started to stretch me before slipping in a third.

"Ready, little brother?" Dean questioned.

"Yeah," I nodded, "Ready."

Fingers were slowly pulled out of me causing me to let out a soft noise of loss. Dean let out of soft shushing noise as he lifted my hips higher. Placing my legs on his shoulders he lined his cock up and pushed into me.

Gasps fell from my lips as I tried to keep myself relaxed. My brothers cock was thick and filled me so well. I wanted him to thrust roughly into me. To take me and bend me to his well.

Dean didn't do that though. No, my brother did what he always did. He took care of me. Movements slow and sweet he worked his dick inside of me. It was more gentle than I had ever had before.

"Dean," I mewled reaching towards my brother.

"Feel good, Sammy?" Dean questioned pulling out torturously slow, "Like big brother taking care of you?"

"Yes, De...Love it. Love you."

"I love you too, Sam."

The rocking of Dean's hips was driving me insane. I needed more, but I wanted this to last. The whole world seemed to stop as a hand wrapped around my erection. Soft pleas broke threw me as we made love.

"Dean," I whimpered as his hand tightened around me, "I'm...gonna..."

"Do it," Dean demanded, "Come for me."

Arching my back I let out a silent scream as my orgasm ripped through me. Dean groaned lowly grinding into me as he reached his own peak his cum shooting deep inside of me a moment later.

"Dean," I gasped as he pulled out.

"Shh," Dean raked a hand through my hair curling me around him so my head was resting on his chest, "We'll talk later."

"But..."

"Sleep."

"Love you, big brother."

"I love you too."


End file.
